The present invention pertains generally to septic tank systems and particularly to a distributor box having a settling chamber and from which a flow is apportioned to several outlet lines.
A problem exists in septic tank systems in that such systems have a life span which is severely reduced by a disproportionate flow to one or more drain lines. In an optimum system and equal flow is apportioned to each drain line which, in reality, is seldom achieved.
A second problem resulting in the shortened life of a septic tank system is the discharge of solids which ultimately clog the passageways leading into the drain field. Such clogging reduces the effective drain field area to impose a greater burden on the remaining lines.
The cost of re-laying drains in a septic tank system is a significant cost to the typical homeowner.